


Good Vibrations

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Clit Play, Cock Tease, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Lube, Magic Lube, Magic Vibrator, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Royalty, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vibrators, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Could you please do a fic just as Sarah turns 18 so she is of age, with maybe Jareth demonstrating to her different positions and toys? If you were to could you please also include him calling her pet names and rewarding her for being "good?" Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took me 3 weeks, anon!!! ;_;
> 
> And sorry for the angsty start xD It just evolved into a fully fledged ficlet without my permission...

"My goblins can sometimes prove useful." Sarah stared at the rather large vibrator the Goblin King was offering her.

 

* * *

 

_"Are you sure it's this one..?" Jareth studied the garish pink artefact that his subjects had brought back._

_"Yes yes!" One chirped. "Queenie kept picking it up, and putting it back on the shelf!"_

_"Oh did she?" Jareth smirked. So sweet little Sarah was tempted, but put off either by size, or by cost. The whys and wherefores didn't matter - Jareth was only too happy to bring her this (not so) little gift..._

 

* * *

 

"How did you know it was-"

"This one?" Jareth interrupted, his eyes alight with mischief. "Other than the fact that my subjects watched you **agonise** over purchasing it - it turns out it was the most expensive one in the shop." He chuckled, waving it at her. "Only the best for my Queen."

"I'm not your Queen..." Sarah muttered. This was the fifth time the Goblin King had popped into the Above Ground to annoy her. Each and every time it got harder and harder to deny him - Sarah craved a challenge. An equal. Someone she didn't have to submit and simper to. She thought that Jareth wanted that when they first parted ways. Fear him? Love him? Do as he said? The idea disgusted Sarah to the very core.

But after she had time to think about it, and to turn over every word he'd said in her head, now Sarah realised that everything in the Labyrinth was not what it seemed...

Everything he'd done, he'd done for her. (In his own hamfisted way...) True to his word, Jareth had taken the baby that she wished away. When she told him his Labyrinth was too easy, he'd made it harder. She'd wanted a challenge, and he made that happen.

And now he was here, in her bedroom, bringing her yet more that she'd asked for. Well, maybe she hadn't asked for it _directly_ \- but she'd wanted it all the same.

"Jareth." Sarah began, forcing her eyes away from the toy, locking with his before wavering. "You haven't even bought me dinner."

"I've already planned that." Jareth smirked, surprising Sarah. "But I felt it more prudent that we work up your _appetite_ first..."

"How romantic. Be still my beating heart." Sarah scoffed as Jareth advanced on her with the toy. Had it been anyone else, the image would have been a comical one, but Jareth somehow made pointing an oversized pink silicone dong look suave. Sensual. Fucking unnervingly so.

"Precious, why don't you sit and let your King take care of you?" His voice was dark and velvety. Sarah had to fight the knee-jerk compulsion to do as he said. The Goblin King had a way with words - usually to her detriment, she realised. What would come of her if she agreed..? Sarah bit her lip, frightfully aware that Jareth might just trap her with another slip of the tongue. No, he would not get her so easily.

"And why would he want to do that..?" Sarah looked Jareth in the eye then, unblinking. After a moment she watched him shift uncomfortably before breaking her gaze. Since leaving the Underground, Sarah had boned up on her knowledge of the fae. Some of them did so hate eye contact - and Jareth was obviously one of them.

"Such cruel eyes, Sarah..." He chuckled, his own downcast and furtive. "You still distrust me? After all this time?" His voice was quiet. Sarah felt a pinch of guilt, before burying it. No, he was a good actor - banking on her confusion or empathy to get just what he wanted.

"Have you given me reason not to?" Sarah continued to stare at him, feeling a petty surge of satisfaction when still he didn't meet her eye. _'Yes, squirm you bastard'_ , she thought.

"I suppose from your point of view, I haven't been the kindest. But I did get you a birthday gift." He smirked shyly, waggling the vibrator in emphasis. Sarah snatched it with a growl. "Granted, I've never been the most _subtle-_ "

"You think?!" Sarah had to stop herself from throwing the thing at him - by the size of it, it could actually do him some harm... "Jareth." She took a deep breath, a frown still pulling at her mouth. "You're the most annoying, cocky, mean, and downright arrogant man I've ever had the displeasure to meet." Sarah felt that pang of guilt again when his shoulders hunched. " _But._ " What was she even thinking? Clearly she wasn't thinking at all. "You're the only one who actually left an impact. The only one who saw my potential and pushed me - made me hate you for it - but you pushed me. Helped me grow. Even if you didn't mean to at the time."

"Of course I meant to." Jareth looked up then, holding his gaze with a renewed strength. "Don't you think I know a Queen when I see one? An equal?" This hands were on her shoulders, and Sarah had to hold back a gasp. His eyes were practically glowing. "I have impossibly high standards, Sarah. Yet you met every. Single. One." His lips curled up, but his smirk wasn't cruel - it was one of satisfaction. Of pride..? "Stubborn. Intelligent. Brave. The biggest heart I've ever come across." Jareth's face was dangerously close now, but Sarah couldn't find it in her to pull away. Maybe she was a Queen... She did enjoy being showered with praise. "What do I have to do to win your heart?" His nose nudged hers, and Sarah whimpered, her own lips parting hopefully. "Tell me what I have to do?"

"Jareth..." Sarah's hand gripped the toy more firmly, aware that it was starting to slip out of her grasp. What was she thinking?! Was she so weak, so stupid, that she would lose herself again to his pretty words? "How do I know this isn't a trick?" She pulled away, and tried to ignore the mournful look in his eyes. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Sarah." His gloved hands squeezed her shoulders before letting go. Sarah inwardly pouted at the loss of warmth. She really was love starved, wasn't she? "Fae are peculiar things. Unlike your kind, we cannot tell lies. We can twist a truth, and bend it very far - but not so much that it breaks. We take things very literally - you asked for the child to be taken, and I took him. Underground that kind of situation would not have seemed as strange as it did to you that day. And I was very generous. I let you run my Labyrinth in exchange for his freedom. By rights, I should not have even entertained that notion. But I did." Jareth then took Sarah's free hand in both of his, his thumbs rubbing circles. "Because your spirit was unlike anything I've ever seen Underground. Your determination. I'm not afraid to admit that I fell very hard, very fast."

"Oh." Sarah mumbled. Well shit, maybe he was telling the truth? It would be an awful lot of bother to make up a lie like this just for the small chance that he wanted revenge. She remembered something in her books about fae, and the power of their words. The way in which they would phrase things, to mean others, but how they would never tell an outright lie. She'd conveniently glossed over that in the past, determined still to paint him a villain. Sarah turned over everything he'd just said, searching desperately for a pitfall. She decided to test him. A question that required only one word in answer. Something he could't twist or turn. "Jareth. Do you hate me?"

"Sarah-" He looked affronted at the very thought.

"Answer yes or no." She spoke firmly. Jareth shifted uncomfortably. He was used to posturing and long, flourishing sentences. Having to be so direct forced him into a corner that he wasn't comfortable with.

"No." Of course he didn't hate her. Sarah relaxed a little.

"Do you want revenge?"

"N-No." He stammered, looking away. Sarah relaxed a little more.

"Do you want to bring me back Underground against my will?"

"Never." He forced his eyes to look back at her. Sarah's lips twitched in a small smile.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." His frowning face didn't suggest it at all, but he'd said it. "You stubborn, horrid girl." Jareth whispered, looking away. His frown deepened when Sarah laughed.

"Honesty is all it takes to win my heart, Jareth." She spoke. "But expensive sex toys don't hurt either, I suppose..." Sarah regarded it, turning it over in her hands. Jareth looked up before he made a derisive snorting sound.

"I was surprised you would covet one so large." He raised his eyebrows.

"After bumping into you so many times in the Labyrinth, is it any wonder I subconsciously want the bigger things?" Sarah's eyes flicked to his crotch, lingering there a moment before they settled on his eyes. Jareth actually blushed.

"I really _did_ leave an impact, didn't I..?" He chuckled before biting his lip.

"A little." Jareth then gave her an impish look. "Alright, a **lot.** " He seemed to stand a little straighter at that, his face practically beaming. Like every man, his ego needed a feed every now and then... "You're lucky you're so cute, Goblin King..." She decided to be daring, and flashed him a wink.

"Cute." Jareth parroted, with a blink. "I must confess, I would have preferred you to have said dashing. Or debonair, or-"

"Something else beginning with 'd'?" Sarah chuckled. "Dapper maybe?" Jareth shook his head, smirking. "Daring? Dazzling?" She advanced on him, and the fae let her, holding his ground.

"One more, and you win the bingo." He grinned.

"And what do I get if I win..?" Sarah angled. "Free toaster?" Jareth shook his head, fighting not to smile. "Ahh, the speedboat?" Jareth then shrugged with a noncommittal expression. "Oh! A free trip to Hawaii, all expenses paid?" She laughed when Jareth picked her up, marching her over to the bed. "One track mind." Sarah wriggled lightly in his grasp.

"I thought perhaps the increase in height would help your thinking process, precious. Unless you can't think of another word for me beginning with 'd'..." Sarah sucked in a groan at the satisfaction in his voice.

"Hmm..." She slumped against his shoulder, thinking. She couldn't say the obvious... Or could she? No, she could do better than that. "Daunting..." She whispered. Jareth then looked up. "Decadent." Sarah leaned in a little more. Jareth's hands gripped onto her more firmly. "A little dominating... But doting." Jareth then pressed a kiss to her jaw as if proving her point. Sarah sighed. "Domesticated..." She let out a shriek of laughter when Jareth blew a raspberry against her neck in protest. "Dreamy!!" She cackled, wriggling in his arms. "Dummy..." Sarah finally grinned as the fae nibbled her ear.

"I'll never doubt your ability to pluck an infinite amount of 'd' words out of thin air ever again."

"Glad to hear it. Now, I've won the bingo twice over. What's my prize?" Jareth's mouth opened, but Sarah interrupted. "The vibrator was a birthday gift, so you can't count that." She sneered.

"You're a crafty one..." The Goblin King nuzzled her hair. "You enjoy boxing me in a corner, don't you, precious?"

"Oh yes..." Sarah hummed, her arms wrapping more firmly around his neck. She then bonked him on the head with the vibrator. "As comfy as those big strong arms are - I'd rather like to recline on my bed now."

"Oh would you?" Jareth teased before he turned his face to lick at the tip of the toy, staring into her eyes as he did. He drank in her flustered expression. "I suppose your prize would work better were you reclining..." He taunted, and Sarah's face shifted to one of excitement.

Jareth laid her down before joining Sarah on the bed. The Goblin King was on his side, one hand stroking it's way over her hip. Even under her comfortable loose fitting clothes, her curves were unmistakable. All the more alluring when they were hidden from him. A very primal urge formed in his mind, and Jareth imagined himself tearing the fabric in a fit of frenzy.

His imaginings were interrupted when Sarah's hand grabbed his wrist, moving it to settle on the crotch of her jeans. She gave him a look, her green eyes now dark with desire. Jareth's hand slipped out of her grip, diving boldly underneath the waistband instead. He felt his heartbeat quicken at Sarah's gasp of surprise, and then felt his own arousal throb to life when she followed up with a moan.

His gloved fingers rubbed slowly at her clit, teasing it with circular motions before switching to a side to side stroke. Sarah's hips started moving against his hand, and he knew he was doing something right.

"God..." She sighed, beads of sweat forming on her brow. The room was suddenly too hot. She felt herself start to climb. "Jareth..." Sarah whimpered his name like a prayer, over and over again as his fingers sped up. He'd move in a different direction just as she felt close enough to touch her climax. She'd whine or curse as her pleasure ebbed before slowly mounting again.

"Say your right words..." The Goblin King said. "And I'll end this torture."

"I wish..." Jareth moaned, his own excitement rubbing against her thigh. "I wish the Goblin King would... get off his high horse, and give me my orgasm..!" She whined, her brow furrowing further when Jareth laughed.

"And you say you aren't my Queen, with such a cheeky tongue in your head..." The fae's fingers continued, never stopping as he watched Sarah start to come undone. "My Queen..." He leaned in, whispering in Sarah's ear. "My beautiful goddess..." And that did it. Sarah cried out, her arms encircling Jareth as her hips thrust desperately against his hand, seeking out every last ounce of pleasure.

Sarah then sagged against him, trembling. Jareth covered her face in soft kisses, his hand rubbing tenderly at her now sore clit. Every now and then he'd rub a little too much, and Sarah would whine or gasp, pulling away. Deciding he had tortured her enough, the Goblin King finally pulled his hand out from her jeans. He then brought it up to his lips, giving Sarah an intense look. She watched in silent fascination as he slid three leather tipped fingers into his mouth, sucking slowly.

"Did this thing come with batteries..?" Sarah then grabbed the vibrator, her clit perhaps not rested enough for further onslaught, but greedy enough to want it anyway.

"I can make lightening, Sarah." He chuckled after pulling his fingers from his mouth. "I'm sure I can run a small current through the thing." Jareth then grabbed it before giving it a mere look. The toy burst to life without warning, buzzing loudly. He then gave it another look, and the long buzzing turned into short throbs instead. And then it stopped altogether. "Are you ready for such a beast of a thing, though, Sarah?" Jareth taunted.

"Are you referring to you or the toy?" She grinned. Sarah then let out a hoot of laughter when Jareth's hands deftly went about opening her jeans and pulling them down her legs. Next was her underwear. Sarah laughed again, her face dark pink with a blush, and her heart racing. She'd always imagined her first anythings to be tinged with worry, or guilt. Or fear. Right now it was like welcoming an old friend. Sarah parted her legs, licking her lips. "Crap." She then huffed. Jareth gave her a curious look. "I ran out of lube last week."

"Sarah it's as if you forgot who you're talking to..." Jareth tsked, holding the toy aloft. With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking the shaft provocatively. Sarah's mouth dropped open when she realised it was now coated in a glistening substance. "You will never run out again. Now. Can I please shove it in- wait, just what do you prefer it to be called?" Jareth asked.

"In America we call it a pussy." Jareth blanched at the word. "Alright mister, what do you call it in the Underground?"  
  
"We don't mince words. Personally I prefer the term cunt."  
  
Sarah's face became quite red. "You can't say that." She stammered. "That's a bad word..!"  
  
Jareth leaned in and whispered hotly in her ear. "Sarah, you're eighteen not twelve; you can say dirty words." Sarah shifted uncomfortably, but Jareth continued. "You can say cunt. You can say cock." He paused grinning. "You can say Jareth, fill my cunt with your big hard cock..."  
  
Sarah gasped. "Jareth..." The way in which it pressed against her thigh had her almost indulging him. "Are we talking real or faux cocks, Mister Goblin King?" She whimpered when Jareth then rubbed her clit with the tip of the toy.

"Your birthday gift comes first, precious. You'll get your prize at the end of the night... Be patient..." He chuckled, circling her hole with the toy.

"I am nothing if not patient..." Sarah smirked before gasping. Jareth pushed against her tightness, testing and teasing it.

After some time, Sarah felt herself stretch to accommodate the vibrator. When she told Jareth to stop, he did. When she asked for more lube, it appeared. When she wanted him to finger her between attempts to help stretch her out, he did that too. Sarah laid there in bliss as she felt the toy push ever deeper. After what must have been twenty minutes of foreplay, the vibrator finally slid in all of a sudden. Sarah groaned at the stretch - she felt deliciously full. Fuller than her fingers could achieve... The toy felt thick, and strangely cold inside her. After some minutes of sliding it in and out, Sarah felt it warm to her.

"Oh, fuck..." She hissed when all of a sudden it began thrumming. Jareth's lips were curved in his trademark grin, watching as his beloved whimpered and cried out at the new stimulation. Upon the shaft of the vibrator was a smaller attachment that vibrated of it's own volition. Jareth realised, after dabbling, that he could command it to vibrate at a different intensity and speed than the shaft. And he did just that. "OH FUCK!" Sarah howled, her knees shaking, and her entire body trying to curve inward. "T-Too much..!" She keened.

Jareth slowed the vibrations, and Sarah whimpered. He then set about ridding her of her t-shirt and bra, the toy still buzzing incessantly between her legs.

"J-Jareth..." She whined, saying his name just for the sake of it. The Goblin King wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, suckling long and languid. Sarah's hand found the back of his head, and she murmured his name again. One of his hands came up to pinch and roll the other nipple between his fingers. "More..." She sighed, her hips starting to buck against the toy. "Want more..."

Jareth abandoned her breasts, gripping the toy with one hand. The vibrations increased, and Sarah howled again at the overstimulation. He began thrusting it in and out of her, the attachment pulling away and giving her clit reprieve for a few seconds at a time, before it buzzed mercilessly against it once more.

Sarah grabbed the red velvet of his shirt. Her face rested against the sliver of exposed chest, and she breathed in his scent. Jareth moved the toy at the lazy pace between her legs, and Sarah followed it, her hips rising. The Goblin King chuckled at her eagerness. "That's it, pet. Get yourself closer..." He murmured.  
  
Sarah didn't need to be told twice, and putting any embarrassment aside, she started to thrust her hips with more conviction. Jareth couldn't hold back a small moan as he watched her take her pleasure.

"More..?" Jareth asked, testing the waters. Sarah was lost for words, nodding her head vehemently instead. "As my Queen commands." Sarah then mewled when the entire toy hummed more strongly. The shaft thrummed deliciously against her insides, while the attachment teased her clit. "I can't wait to see you come again, precious..." Sarah felt herself begin to climb at his silky tone. "Can't wait to see you...  _Hear you..._ " He then paused. "Unless you sound like a donkey - in which case, do keep that to yourself..."

Sarah had never laughed herself into an orgasm before in her life. Until today.

Her gasping squeals of laughter filled the room, and Jareth beamed down at her, letting it wash over him.

She recalled then a similarly intense sensation she'd felt as a child. Too young to know what she was doing, but finding pleasure all the same. Back then it had been a pure kind of sensation. Not wet and buzzing and thrusting like now. Sarah struggled to feel shame, her hips still following the toy in her afterglow, yet edging away every time the attachment punished her sore clit.

"Enough..!" She giggled, slapping his hand. She only noticed the ringing in her ears when Jareth turned off the toy, it's incessant vibrations ceasing as the room fell silent.

Sarah sighed, still rocking her hips. How dare this end? She didn't want it to ever end. Jareth laid a kiss on the top of her head. "Such a brave girl..." He cooed, his lips migrating to her cheek, kissing her again. "My precious, precious Sarah..." Sarah turned her face, capturing his lips in a kiss. No more teasing, she thought, taking control.

The next time Sarah climaxed, it was on his face.

Jareth's gloved hands gripped her thighs as she rode and bucked against his mouth. He tongued her sweet cunt before sucking at her clit, and on and on it went. Sarah's knuckles were white as she gripped the headboard, her hips pushing greedily into his face. Jareth's moans and gasps for air only fuelled her. She cried out in pleasure when one of his hands left her thigh to deliver a firm spank to her rear. Sarah was shocked into thrusting harder into the Goblin King's face, causing him to moan. He spanked her again, and Sarah jolted once more with a little gasp. Jareth practically growled, both hands now cupping her arse, squeezing the ample flesh, almost coaxing her to ride faster.

She did.

The Goblin King keened betwixt her thighs, and Sarah turned her head around to take in a quick glance of his crotch. The paper thin material of his tights was stretched to it's limit, Jareth's cock bulging against it. Sarah spotted the tip of his cock was leaking precum through the fabric. She watched his arousal flex and throb in it's confines, and her hips began to bounce faster.

"God, Jareth, I'm-" Sarah gasped as her pleasure built. "I'm-" She moaned as wave after wave crashed over her, her hips moving erratically in an attempt to glean every last shred of pleasure she could.

Sarah lay beside the King, half asleep, but curious as to what her prize would be. It hadn't been offering her his face as a makeshift throne - he had been quick to inform her of that, taking great pleasure in educating her of the name of such a practice.

Queening.

How very fitting, Sarah thought with a smile.

"Mmm, Jareth..." She stretched in his arms, delighting in the feeling of his gloves on her bare skin. "Want my prize..." Sarah wriggled, giving him a wanton look through her eyelashes. Jareth sighed, pulling her flush against him.

"I'm afraid if I did, your bedding would be in need of cleaning, Sarah." The fae groaned as his cock pulsed between them.  
  
"Not if the prize comes inside of me..."  
  
Jareth was glad of the darkness, his face pure scarlet as any composition he had was stripped by her words.  
  
"Even then, Sarah, there would be a mess..." He whispered, causing Sarah to bite her lip with a hum, her mind imagining such things in graphic detail.

"I was counting on that." She let her hand slip between their bodies, stroking his cock through the fabric. "Besides, I thought you'd be eager to fill your Queen with your Royal Seed, or some other such nonsense..." Sarah smirked. "Don't tell me you're going back on your promise, Goblin King." Jareth chuckled, thrusting into her hand. "Because if so, I'll have your **head...** " Sarah squeezed it through the fabric in emphasis, causing another lustful moan from the fae.

"Naughty little thing. I'll do as you ask - but you have to ask me. I'm powerless without your say so." Sarah melted. He really knew how to push her buttons. "Say your right words..."

"Jareth." Sarah laughed. "I'm asking you now. Fill my cunt with your big hard cock." Her face hurt from how much she had smiled tonight.

"Oh Sarah... I thought you'd never ask..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments always looked upon with a teary, thankful eye~
> 
> (Also, there will be a follow up chapter soon. I tagged multiple sexual positions, and by god you're gonna get some!)


End file.
